


Fine Line

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Post-Coital, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a fine line between love and hate. Regina and Snow White find out where they fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



> written for the Drabbletag7 prompt: Once Upon A Time: Regina/Snow - inevitable

Regina looked at Snow as she fell beside her on the bed, a smile appearing on her lips as her mind went back to the last few hours. Finally hooking up with the woman who she had always assumed she hated, had always tried to get revenge on and as she did, she was sure a lot of stuff made sense now.

"You know," Regina spoke as she leaned a bit closer to Snow, locking eyes with the woman. "I think this was inevitable."

"Us?" Snow asked with a bit of confusion written on her face.

Regina just nodded as she leaned in to kiss Snow briefly on the lips. "They do always say there is a fine line between love and hate and we've been walking it for so long. I guess it was time we realized what side we actually fell on," she smirked as she watched Snow began to realize what she meant. "I have to say I like the results of what side we fell on."

Snow laughed softly at that before nodding her head in agreement, "Me too."


End file.
